Picking up the Pieces
by Yankees01
Summary: THIRD PART OF DIFFERENT CLASS Series... Can Lee move on after Stu cheated on her? Will they be a happy family? Char: OC,Barrett, Edge, Eve, Y2J, Sheamus, Punk, and more
1. Time

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xMyheartshine, sonib89, sandrasmit19, rachel,Xjojo11X, Kizzyfur, wades wife, ashmarie, miamitravel, and flowerpower- Thank you for reviewing So Not what I Thought! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this part of the story. **

I was now fat, but happy. I was 7 months pregnant and I liked working in the WWE LA office. I was having fun writing storylines and it let me keep up with everyone. I was happy and I was getting adjusted to my new life. I hadn't really spoken to Stu except to tell him that divorce papers were coming his way. I had made up my mind and it wasn't fair to me or my child; he could be a father, but he would not be living in the same house as us.

I had gotten the condo ready for the baby; I was having a boy and I was excited. I couldn't wait to start the next part of my life. I knew that there was a part of me that wanted Stu to be there, but there was an overwhelming amount of evidence to prove that if he was it wouldn't be happy or honest. Chris came to LA to work on Fozzy's new record and Jessica, his wife, helped me with the nursery. They were happy for me and so were Adam and Eve. I still couldn't believe that Eve had given up wrestling, but she told me that once she had Eli life changed in a lot of ways. I couldn't wait to experience that.

I was sitting in the office one day when the receptionist called me and told me that I had a visitor. I had no idea who it was so I told her to send them up. I was sitting there reading over some old storylines when someone walked up. I looked up and gasped; I wasn't expecting to see him here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"I was in town and I wanted to see ya." He said and I smiled.

"Do you get lunch soon?" he asked me.

"Actually, I'm off in 30 if you want to come back or meet me somewhere?" I asked him and he nodded as he ran his hand over his facial hair.

"I can wait." He said and I couldn't help but smile. I had kept in touch with him lately, but I never just expected him to show up here. He waited patiently, sort of, and we finally left a little while later.

"Come on, I want to take you to eat." He said.

"Follow me to the condo?" I asked him and he nodded.

We got back to my condo and I got into his car; he smiled when he saw me.

"You still look beautiful." He said as he kissed my hand.

"Still the charmer, huh, Ste?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Always, but seriously, you look even more beautiful since yer pregnant." He said and I sighed.

"Right, as pretty as a whale can look." I said and he looked at me.

"Don't think that… now what are ya cravin?" he asked me and I laughed.

I wanted hushpuppies and a Dr. Pepper so Stephen got him some fish and chips before heading back to the condo. He followed me in and smiled at me.

"How have you been, lass?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I'm this." I said and held out my arms.

"I mean this…" he said and pointed to my chest; I knew that he was inquiring as to how I had handled everything with Stu.

"I sent him divorce papers." I said and he nodded.

"I'm sorry, love, I wish it would have turned out different." He said and I was having déjà vu with the last time I was standing in Stephen's condo before blacking out on him.

"Me too, Ste." I said and he nodded.

"You want to watch a movie or do you have somewhere to be?" I asked him.

"Movie is great." He said and I nodded.

"You pick, I won't make you watch anything girly." I said and he laughed. We had many fights over movies which just turned into hot sex afterwards.

I walked in there and sat on the couch; he sat beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. I ended up leaning on him and I felt comfortable all over again with him. I was leaning against him when I looked up. He was looking down at me and I saw a familiar look in his eyes. I quickly looked back at the TV when I felt his arms wrap around me.

"You don't have to look away." He whispered.

"I do, Ste, I know that look." I said and he let out a breath.

"Then what look is it?" he asked me right beside my ear as chills shot through me.

"You want something." I whispered.

"You're right, you still know me." He said and I nodded.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I want there to be another us." He whispered to me and I was shocked by that answer. I turned to look at him.

"You know I'm like 7 months pregnant with the soon to be ex husband's child right?" I asked him and he smirked.

Stephen POV

I was sitting with Lee and I wanted her to understand that I still loved her. She was beautiful pregnant.

"Yes, I am well aware of all that, but it doesn't matter. I still want you." I said and she pushed her lips together.

"I can't do that to you." she said and got off the couch. I sighed and got up. I picked her up and started for her bedroom.

"Ste, put me down, you are going to hurt yourself." She said and I gave her a look.

"For once, Lee, shut up and let me help ye." I said and she looked shocked.

I carried her in there and put her down on her bed. I slipped her shoes off and sat on the bed; I started to massage her feet.

"I know that I probably came at a wrong time, but I want you back. I don't care how long I have to wait or what you want me to do. I don't care whose kid you have as long as I can call you mine." I said and she sighed as she sank back into the pillows.

I stayed there until she kicked me out that night. I stayed for a long time because I wanted to see her for as long as I could. I really didn't care; I had walked away from her once and knew that it was the biggest mistake of my life; I wasn't going to do that again. Stu wasn't going to get her back this time.

Lee POV

The last month and a half of my pregnant was a weird time. Stephen kept coming around and he wasn't giving up. I finally told him that we could try something once the baby was born and everything with Stu was settled.

I was laying in bed one afternoon and Eve was in the living room. Adam and Chris were out with Eli and Ash at the park. I was almost asleep when I felt like I had to pee; I got up and felt a sharp pain. I gasped and leaned over on the bed.

"Eve!" I said and she came running in there.

"It's time." I said and she nodded.

I waddled to the front door as she called the guys. We made it to the hospital and they admitted it. I was ready for the baby to be out of me. I just hoped that it was an easy delivery.

**A/N: Will Stu be there for the delivery? **


	2. Born

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xMyheartshine, sonib89,Xjojo11X, wades wife, ashmarie, miamitravel, and flowerpower- Thanks for the reviews!**

Lee POV

I was laying in the bed looking at my son; I was just glad to finally be able to hold him. I looked at the time and it was 2 am. I had only had him a little over an hour ago and now I was looking at him; he was perfect.

"I wish your daddy could have been here." I said to him and he yawned.

"He is." An English accent said breaking the silence in the room. I looked up and Stu was standing in the doorway. He was holding some flowers and a small teddy bear. He looked like shit and I was surprised that he was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked him as he walked into the room.

"I'm here to see you and my son." He said as he sat everything down and stood by the bed.

"Stu, meet your son, Jaxon Copeland Bennett." I said as I handed him to Stu. I was shocked as I watched Stu cradle him in complete awe and Stu actually looked happy. He held him for a minute before looking back at me.

"Thank you for giving me a son." He whispered and placed a kiss against my forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Stu." I whispered and he sighed. I had had our child on his birthday as well.

He held him until the nurses came to take Jaxson back and I was supposed to sleep. Stu was sitting in the chair next to me and I looked over at him.

"How long are you in town?" I asked him.

"Um, two weeks… I was hoping to be here for his first days." He said and I nodded.

"That's fine, we should probably talk anyways." I said and he nodded.

Stu POV

Lee and Jaxson were released from the hospital a few days later. I took them to her condo, much to Stephen's displeasure, and helped her in. I walked in and she had changed a lot of things.

"It looks nice." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks." She said as she pulled Jaxson out of the car seat. I followed her to the nursery and smiled at the sight of it; she had done everything in camouflage. She laid him down and turned on the monitor and I smiled at her.

"Come on, let's sit." She said and I nodded.

We went into the living room and sat down. I had grabbed something out of my bag on the way in there.

"Here." I said and handed her a folder.

"Stu, these are the divorce papers why didn't you sign them?" she asked me.

"I can't… I won't right now." I said and she threw them at me.

"Why not?" she asked me.

"Because I love you." I said and she scoffed.

"Stu, it's been 4 ½ months since I walked out of that condo and you haven't done a damn thing to contact me until today. You obviously don't want me!" she said and I sighed.

"Yes, I do and now that Jaxson's here… I want to be a family." I said and she shook her head.

"No, Stu, not right now." She said and I sighed.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because right now, I want to make sure that he is alright and move on. I want my freedom from you right now; you hurt me so bad." She said and I sighed.

"Look, Stu, if you love me let me go… if for some reason fate throws us back together then we can get remarried." She said and I sighed; I knew that she was right.

"I'll think about it." I said and I saw the anger flash through her eyes.

"Stay in the guest bedroom; I'm going to take a nap." She said as she stomped off.

I threw my stuff in there and I was just glad that she was letting me stay here.

Lee POV

Stu stayed for two weeks and Jaxson grew each day; I had to admit that Stu was a good father. I just couldn't be around him right now. He left and promised that he would be back in a few weeks; I knew that he would be because I already saw how crazy he was over Jaxson.

I put Jaxson down and checked my email. I was still working on storylines since they fired three writers due to 'creative' differences. I finished up and fell onto my bed when I heard something crunch underneath me. I rolled over and pulled out a folder; it was the one Stu had. I opened it up and found a sticky note on the divorce papers.

_It's signed. _

_Love, Stu_

I looked at the bottom and he had signed it. I signed it and mailed it to my attorney; I was glad that he signed it. I was sitting there that night with Jaxson when the doorbell rang. I answered it and there was Stephen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I had a few days off and I knew that the English piece of scum had left so I wanted to see if ya needed any help, love." He said and I smiled. Stephen was trying as well. He shrugged his hoodie off and took Jaxson from my arms.

"Sit down, you look tired." He said and I smirked.

I sat on the sofa as he held Jaxson in the recliner. I had to smile at how small my son looked in Stephen's large arms. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in Stephen's arms as he carried me my bedroom.

"Where's Jaxson?" I asked him.

"I put him down, love, come on you need sleep." He whispered as he carried me to the bed. I fell back asleep the moment he laid me down. He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but feel safe in his arms.

Adam POV

Eve and I were in town while her mom watched Eli for the night. I couldn't wait to see my nephew and sister. We knocked on the door and I was surprised to see Stephen open the door.

"Hey, fella." He said and I looked at Eve.

"Adam!" Lee said as she hugged us. She looked as if she had already lost her baby weight and she looked happier.

"Where is my nephew?" I asked her and she smiled as she pointed me towards the bouncy seat in the floor. He was already a month old now and I couldn't believe it. I picked him up and he smiled at me; she was right he looked a lot like Stu.

"So, um, what's going on?" I asked her as Eve and Stephen were in the kitchen.

"With?" she asked me.

"You're Irish caller." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"We talked and he wanted to give it another try before I even had Jax, and now I am happy." She said and I nodded.

"Good, what about the whole your still married thing?" I asked her.

"Officially divorced in two weeks." She said and I smiled. I was glad that things were turning around for her.

We had fun eating and I was glad to spend time with her and Jaxson. I was in the living room with Stephen while Lee and Eve were in the bedroom.

"So what's your game?" I asked Stephen as he took a swig of his beer.

"No game, I still love her and I was an idiot for leavin her." He said and I nodded.

"And it doesn't bother you that she has Stu's son?" I asked him and he smirked.

"The only thing that matters is that she and that boy are happy." He said and I nodded.

"And you aren't going to hurt her?" I asked him.

"Never." He said and I nodded. I didn't want anyone else hurting her.

"Alright, I will send you back to Ireland in a box if you do." I told him and he put his hands up.

"I won't, fella, I love her." He said and I nodded. I hoped that he really did.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Nightmare

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xMyheartshine, sonib89,rachel, wades wife, ashmarie, miamitravel, and kizzyfur- Thank you for reviewing! I hope that you like it. **

Stu POV

I was happy, well not really, but I knew that I couldn't do much about it. Jaxson was now 3 months old and he was growing every time I saw him. I had to admit that I didn't like Stephen being around a lot, but I knew that honestly there was nothing that I could do about it. I was officially divorced from Lee and I hated it. I couldn't even look at anyone else. I was so tired of everything, but my son gave me hope and a reason to keep on trying.

I was heading to LA tomorrow night to see my son. I couldn't wait; I had just gotten back to the hotel and was hanging out with Heath when my phone rang. I looked at it was Lee; she was probably asking what time to pick me up tomorrow.

"Hey, babe." I answered like always.

"Eh… it's not her, Stu, ya need to come to LA now." An Irish voice responded over the phone.

"Stephen, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's Jaxson and Lee." He said and I panicked. I didn't want anything to happen to them.

"I'll be there soon." I said and grabbed all my stuff; Heath knew that something was wrong and that I needed help. He drove me to the airport without any questions and we both got onto the plane. I had a two hour flight to LA and I knew that it wouldn't go by fast enough.

Stephen POV

I closed the phone as I looked over at Lee. She looked absolutely like hell; she had been through a lot and I just wanted her to wake up. Adam, Eve, Chris, Jay, and Phil were all on their way and should be here soon. I just called Stu, not because of who he was, but because they kept questioning me about everything.

I was sitting beside her when Adam and Eve came busting into the room. I stood up and Adam looked like he was going to kill someone when he saw Lee.

"What the hell happened?" he asked me and I sighed.

"A drunk driver hit us and the SUV rolled." I said and he nodded. Eve hugged me and I sighed.

"She will be fine… where's Jaxson?" she asked me and I looked down.

"He didn't make it." I whispered and Adam was pissed at this point.

"Have you told Stu?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"I called him and told him to come to LA. I told him that something was wrong." I said and Eve nodded as she ran her hand over my back.

"Does Lee know?" Adam asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, she does, that's part of the reason they sedated her." I said and he nodded.

"I need air." I said and they nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Adam said as Eve sat down.

We walked outside and Adam handed me a cigarette. I didn't smoke, but it seemed like a good time to light up.

"What injuries do you have other than the broken hand?" he asked me.

"I have a concussion and some cuts. I wouldn't let them help me until they helped them." I said and he nodded.

"Thank you." he said and I looked at him strange.

"For helping my sister and her son; you didn't have to." He said and I nodded.

Stu POV

I got to the hospital that Adam told me to go to and I had a horrible feeling. I walked to the room and opened the door. I found Lee lying in the bed with Eve sitting beside her.

"Stu, you made it." she said and I nodded.

"What's going on?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Let me go get Adam." She said and I nodded as I walked closer to Lee. Heath was behind me and for once he didn't say anything or try to make a joke. I sat down beside her and ran my fingers over the top of her hand. I picked it up and carefully kissed the back of it.

She had cuts, scrapes, and bruises all over her. She had her arm in a sling, a cast on her foot up to her calf, and two fingers in splints. I had no idea what happened, but I still hated seeing her like this. I was watching her as Heath sat down behind me; Adam finally came into the room followed by Stephen.

"What happened?" I finally asked him.

"Stephen needs to tell you." he said and I looked at the Irishman. I had known him a long time and I knew that he was a decent guy, but I still didn't like him at the moment.

"What happened?" I asked him and he sighed.

"We were hit by a drunk driver and the SUV rolled. Lee pulled me out and then found Jaxson. I'm sorry, Stu, we tried and the paramedics tried, but he didn't make it." he said and my world crashed down. I was looking at them when I zeroed in on Stephen. I slammed him to the ground with force.

"This is your fault, stay away from her." I said as I looked back at Lee. She stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Stu, come on, you need air." Heath said and pulled me from the room.

We walked outside and I punched the brick wall; I was so angry at everything right now. Life was going good and everything went to hell in a split second. Heath just stood there while I took my frustrations out on the rental car. I didn't care that my hands hurt or I was destroying things; I just wanted the pain to go away.

"She's awake." A voice said as I sat on the curb. I looked up to see Stephen. I glared at him as I walked back inside. I went to her room and She was hugging Eve.

"Get out." I said and they looked at me shocked.

"I said out! I need time with her." I said and Adam glared at me.

"Just go." She whispered and they left. Eve shut the door and I looked at her; I wasn't mad at her and I couldn't take it out on her.

"I'm sorry." She finally said as she hung her head. I was beside her in a flash and pulled her to me. She began to sob and that was the worse sound in the world to me. I closed my eyes as the tears stung my cheeks. I had lost everything in a matter of hours and I didn't know what to do, but I knew that my pain didn't compare to hers.

I held her as she cried and screamed; I knew that she needed it and I hated that I couldn't do anything to take the pain away. I kept my tight grip on her as she shook against me. She finally fell asleep from the pain killers and pure exhaustion. I couldn't let her go and eventually fell asleep in the bed next to her; I felt as if I let her go then she would be gone too. I was already in a nightmare.

**A/N: Will they be able to move on? How will they handle this?**


	4. Moving

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xMyheartshine, sonib89,rachel, wades wife, ashmarie, miamitravel, and kizzyfur- Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appriciate them!**

Stu POV

I stayed beside Lee until she got to go home in a few days. They all had to go back on the road and everyone was upset about what happened. I knew that they meant well, but none of them understood the pain. I didn't even understand Lee's pain, because she carried him and they had a stronger bond.

I helped her into the condo. She had a walking cast on, so she could get around, but she still needed some help. I helped her in and she stopped as soon as she got into the door. I looked around and understood the problem; everything here reminded her of Jaxson. I sighed and pulled her to me as she started to cry. I carried her to her room and sat her on the bed. I started to walk out of the room, but she grabbed my hand.

"Please don't leave me alone." She said and I felt my heart break even more when I looked at her. I nodded and crawled on the bed with her. I held her as she fell asleep; I watched her for a few minutes and then looked around the room. I was looking around when I spotted something that surprised me. I carefully moved because I didn't want to wake her up. I walked over to her dresser and picked up the picture. I smiled as I looked at it; she had a picture of me and Jaxson asleep in the living room. I sighed as I ran my finger over the picture.

I looked back at her and walked out of her room. I walked into Jaxson's room and looked around; I couldn't believe that God would take him from me after only three months. I continued to look around when I got so pissed; I smashed everything in sight. I was standing there as everything was destroyed around me when I felt someone watching me. I looked back to see a shocked Lee standing in the doorway. I sighed as I watched her slide down the doorframe and start to cry. I sat down in the floor next to her and pulled her to me.

"I'm sorry, I tried to save him." She sobbed and I held her as close as I could. I hated feeling the tears on my chest and feeling her hands cling to my neck. I wanted this pain to go away from both of us. I kept her close to me and I felt worse because she thought that it was her fault.

"I don't blame you, love." I whispered and she shook her head.

"Yes, you do." She said and I sighed. I had to be carefully with her because she was still hurt. She wasn't wearing her sling and I didn't want to make this worse. I pulled her away from me and took her face in my hands.

"I can't blame you… I love you, Lee." I said and she looked at me. I carefully wiped the tears from her face as she looked at me. I couldn't help it as I brushed my lips over hers. She clung to me as the kiss heated up; I pulled her off the floor and carried her to the bed. I wanted to make the pain go away anyway that I could.

Lee POV

I woke up early the next morning and it was still dark outside. I looked over at the sleeping form next to me and smiled. I still had so many feelings for him, but I knew that we needed time apart. I got up and pulled his shirt over my head. I winced as I pulled my arm through the sleeve; I sighed as I walked into Jaxson's room. I looked around; Stu had destroyed everything. I didn't blame him and I knew that I would have eventually done the same thing.

I cleaned up everything and looked at the clock; it was only 5 am. I sighed as I stepped out on my balcony. I was looking around at everything in the darkness and I could hear the waves crashing on the beach in the distance.

"What are you doing?" a tired voice said. I turned to see a naked Stu standing in the doorway; he never was modest.

"I needed some air." I said and he nodded.

"Come on, sleep." He said and held out his hand. I took it and followed him back into the bedroom. I still felt safe in his arms… even when the world looked darker than ever.

Stephen POV

I didn't talk to Lee much the next week because she was with Stu and because I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know how to comfort her, because it was my fault. I finally got up the nerve to go see her after Stu left. I knocked on the door and she opened it a few minutes later.

She flung herself on me and I caught her. I picked her up and carried her inside. I sat on the couch with her in my arms and she pulled away. I looked at her and I noticed that the bruises, cuts, and scrapes were disappearing.

"I'm sorry, love." I whispered as she looked at me.

"Just help me pick up the pieces." She whispered and I nodded. I kissed her as a silent promise that I would always be there.

We were sitting on the couch and I watched her as she stared outside.

"I'm moving." She said and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm moving; I can't live here anymore." She said and I nodded.

"Where do ya want to move?" I asked her.

"Florida." She said and I nodded.

"Anything you want." I said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Lee POV

The next few weeks were hard. I had talked to everyone and got really tired of being asked if I was alright. The only people who actually knew how I really felt knew not to ask me. I was grateful for everyone, but at time it was overwhelming.

I had just bought a small house near Tampa. I was now moving to where most of the WWE lived for some reason, but I also knew that I was closer to friends there. I wanted to be closer to friends; I was tired of LA and I didn't want to be by myself much anymore.

"You sure you are alright?" Stephen asked me and I nodded as I looked around the now empty condo.

"Yeah, it's time to move on from this." I said as I walked through one more time.

I hadn't even cleaned out Jaxson's room; Adam had to help me with that. I didn't have the energy and I just now got to where I didn't cry every time I saw a child that was younger than 6 months. I was doing a lot better, but I knew that moving would help me out a lot. I just hoped that things got better soon… I couldn't take much more of this.

**A/N: Will it get better soon?**


	5. Coming Back

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xMyheartshine, sonib89,flowerpower, wades wife, ashmarie, and miamitravel- Thank you so much for the reviews! This is sorta a filler chapter... sorry. **

Lee POV

I had gotten moved in and I was getting better. Eve had insisted that I throw a house party and I agreed on the days that everyone was going to be off. I had talked to Stephanie and she wanted me back; the fans apparently missed me. I loved my fans and I knew that traveling would be good for me. She wanted me to go on Smackdown since Adam and Eve were on there; she knew that I needed support. I wished that Stephen was on Smackdown, but I knew that I had a lot of friends on Smackdown. I had gotten a lot closer to Stephen since he has been helping me through all of this; I couldn't ask for someone better.

I sighed as I walked into the arena. I hadn't been in one in over a year; once I had Jaxson I continued to write, but I didn't make any more appearances. I knew that no one knew I was coming back and I wasn't coming back to wrestle in a full match tonight; I had to save my brother from the Coore.

I walked into my dressing room and put my stuff down. I looked around and all the dressing rooms looked the same. They were all white concrete blocks, a table, mirror, and bathroom. I smirked as the realization that a lot of life was like that. It's all the same, it just depends on how you look at it. I changed into ripped jeans, doc martins, and a tank top. I checked my appearance at least 5 times before deciding that it wasn't going to get any better.

I was sitting there checking Twitter when someone knocked. I peeked out of the door to see Eve standing there very excited. I smiled and let her in.

"You have no idea how hard it was to make up an excuse." She said and I hugged her.

"Do you miss it?" she asked me after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I did, but now I'm back." I said and she hugged me.

"I'm just glad that you are on Smackdown with us." She said and I nodded. I knew that they had all pushed me to be on it.

"It's time." A stagehand said and Eve hugged me.

Adam POV

I knew that someone was supposed to come out and help me, but I had no idea who it was. I was going through my thing in the ring and the Coore was picking on me. I hated this storyline, but it eventually tied into the one with Show, so I did it. I was just glad that Jay was coming back soon.

I was going through my act when they started to attack me. I was making it look real when the unmistakable sound of a steel chair hitting someone echoed in my ears. I felt them get off me and I looked up to see Lee holding a steel chair and most of Coore jumping out of the ring. I stood up and was shocked to see her here. I pulled her in for a hug and she smiled at me.

"This isn't over Edge!" a voice boomed through the arena and I looked to see trying to stay in character. I knew that he was probably just as shocked as I was that Lee was in the ring with me.

"Shut up Barrett!" Lee yelled back at him in the mic and he looked shocked.

"You don't have anything to say!" she said after a minute.

They sulked back behind the curtain and I celebrated in the ring with Lee.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm back." she sang as we walked up the ramp.

We got back there and Eve hugged.

"I should have known." I mumbled and she was laughing.

"Nice shots." Heath said and she hugged him.

"Aww, you didn't take it personal did ya?" she asked him as she hugged Paul, Zeke, and then she looked at Stu. He pulled her in for a hug and she smiled at him.

We left that night and went to our houses; I loved it when we were in Tampa because I could just go home, well I went to Lee's because I didn't have on here, but it was much better than a hotel room.

Eve POV

We didn't stay up late that night at Lee's because everyone was coming over tomorrow for the house party. I got up the next morning and she was in the kitchen.

"Hey, sis." I said and she glanced at me.

"Hey, Adam still dead to the world?" she asked me and I nodded.

I looked at her and she had bounced back pretty fast; she even let her hair grown out to a blonde look similar to the color of Adam's.

"You know it." I answered as I poured coffee.

I was sitting there with her as I cut up an orange. The blade slipped and cut all the way down my hand.

"Shit!" I said and she looked at me.

"Ok, here." She said as she handed me a towel. I wrapped it around it and watched as it turned a crimson red color.

"Get your stuff." she said as I grabbed my bag. She turned everything off and she drove me straight to the emergency room. I hated getting hurt.

"Did you tell Adam?" I asked her after finding out that I was going to need a lot of stitches.

"No, he can figure it out." She said and I laughed.

"You really are his sister." I said and she nodded.

She stepped out and called him when I was getting stitches. She looked pale already from seeing so much blood. She came back in a few minutes later and she was smirking.

"What did he say?" I asked her.

"He was pissed at first that I woke him up and then he was pissed because we didn't wake him." She said and I shook my head.

We finally got out of there and went back to Lee's. Adam met us at the door and kissed me; he was hiding something though.

"What?" I asked him.

"Stephen is hiding in Lee's room." He said and I smiled.

A few seconds later we heard Lee scream and Stephen was laughing. I saw him holding her and I smiled; I just wanted her to be happy.

**A/N: Please review. **


	6. Play Nice

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xMyheartshine, sonib89, wades wife, ashmarie, and miamitravel- Thank you for reviewing!**

**Check out my other stories 200 years & Just Can't Win. **

Lee POV

Everything was going great… and it had been awhile since I could say that and mean it. Stephen was a great guy, I was with my family, and friends. I was about to win the Diva's championship again and I had no problems. I was getting my stuff on when Stephanie came running into the locker room.

"Come on, now." She said and I looked at her. I was in a sports bra, jeans, and barefoot.

"Now, we need you." she said with more urgency. I nodded and followed her to gorilla position. She explained to me that Zeke had gone off the storyline and Adam was in the ring looking injured. I had to run out to protect him.

"I'm barefooted." I said and she looked down.

"Oh, well, it looks like you care more." She said and I laughed as I went running out of the curtain. Zeke and Stu were in the ring. I slid in the ring and stood in front of Adam; I was supposed to protect him, but I had no idea what else to do.

"What are you going to do?" Stu said into the mic. I looked at both of them and I saw Jay coming through the crowd. They turned to look so I slapped Zeke and grabbed Stu. Stu threw me into the turnbuckle by the time Jay had taken care of Zeke. I landed wrong and looked down to see the turnbuckle had cut into my side. I slid down to the mat and watched as Jay and Adam, who was shaking off the affects of a wasteland, hit Stu with two steel chairs. I smirked as they celebrated.

"You ok?" Adam asked me and I shook my head.

"I'm cut open." I said and he nodded as the ref walked over to me.

"How bad is it Lee?" he asked me.

"The photos will be black and white." I said and they all laughed. I knew that the crowd was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Come on, I gotcha." Jay said as he helped to pulled me out of the ring. I kept on hand over the cut and the other Adam rose as the crowd went wild. We got back there and Stephanie, Stu, and Stephen were all standing around.

"Great job!" Stephanie said as she motioned for the trainer to come over.

"I'm so sorry." Stu said and I nodded as I walked towards Stephen. I looked at him and was shocked that he was here.

"You aren't supposed to be getting hurt." He said as he kissed me.

"My bad." I said and he laughed as he picked me up.

"Stephen, I'm bleeding." I said and he shrugged.

"And, I'm wearing black." He said as he carried me towards the trainer.

He sat me on the table and went to get me something from catering. I just wanted it to stop stinging.

Stu POV

I showered and was going to apologize to Lee when I bumped into Stephen.

"Hey, sorry." I said and he nodded.

"Ya need to be more careful, fella. You don't need to be hurting everyone in the ring." He said and I sighed.

"I didn't mean to." I said and he nodded.

"Sure." He said and started to walk away. I put my hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"What does that mean?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I'm sure you didn't." he said and I was getting annoyed.

"Let me go, before you get yourself hurt." He said and I laughed.

"What is your problem?" he asked me.

"You, you are my problem." I finally said as I narrowed my eyes.

"Why, what did I do to ya?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Everything, you killed my child, stole my wife, and puts yourself in all the wrong places." I said and I didn't have time to react when he punched him. I felt my nose crack and everything shift; it was broken again, but I didn't really get my hands up before he kept pummeling me with punches.

"I didn't kill your child." He roared at me as he kicked me in the ribs.

"And, you… you lost her on yer own." He said as he picked up the bottle of water and coke and walked away. I laid in the hallway… I knew that he didn't kill Jaxson, but I still didn't feel like he cared until Lee was around.

Stephen POV

I walked back to the trainer and they had glued her shut.

"Better?" I asked her and she nodded, but gave me a look when she saw my knuckles.

"Yeah, come on." She said as we walked towards the diva locker room.

"You ok?" a voice asked from behind and Beth came up to hug her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said and Beth smiled at me.

"I didn't know you were coming." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise her." I said and Beth smiled.

"You picked a good night." She said and I smirked.

"I'll catch you later." Beth said and Lee nodded.

"Let me grab my stuff." she said and I nodded.

I waited until she had her bags and I took them from her. We walked outside and I put her bags in the truck after helping her into the car. I looked over to see Stu glaring and me and I shook my head before getting into the car.

"Food?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Wait, room service?" she asked and I smiled.

"Anythin for you." I said as I kissed her forehead.

We got back to the hotel and ordered food.

"So, who did you beat down?" she asked me and I smirked.

"Stu." I said and she sighed.

"Look, Stephen, I need you two to get along… he is my ex and he will always be around. I can't change that." She said and I got annoyed.

"What makes you think I did anything? Did ya know that he still accused me of killin yer son?" I asked her and she looked surprised.

"What?" she asked me.

"Yeah, see, I didn't start it." I said as I grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Ste?" she asked me.

"I'll be in the shower." I mumbled before walking in there. I knew that I shouldn't have told her that, but I wanted her to know that he still wasn't an angel.

Lee POV

I was standing in the room when there was a soft knock at the door. I opened it to see Stu; Stephen had really done a number on him.

"You deserved it after tell him that." I said and he sighed.

"You're right, but I came to see if you were alright." He said and I nodded.

"Fine, but I will be better when you two learn to play nice." I said and he sighed.

"Lee…" he was saying and I held up my hand to stop him.

"No, Stu, I don't want to hear it tonight. I'm fine, go put some ice on it and understand that Stephen isn't going anywhere. I need you two to get along and he understands that you aren't going anywhere because you are my ex and we had a connection." I said and Stu nodded slowly.

"I understand, love." He said in a sad voice.

He kissed my cheek and turned to leave when one of the Bella twins walked up.

"Thanks for a great night last night, Stu." She said and he gave her a small smile. I raised an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"Thought about moving on?" he questioned and I nodded.

"Good." I said and watched him walk back to his room.

The food came and I put it in the room as I heard the water shut off. I walked out onto the balcony and sighed; I had no idea what to do. I loved them both, but I knew that one was always going to be a dead end.

**A/N: Who's the dead end?**


	7. Surreal

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xMyheartshine, sonib89, ashmarie, and Xjojo11X- Thank you for reviewing!**

**Check out my other stories 200 years & Just Can't Win. **

Stu POV

I had been seeing Nikki Bella for the last few weeks; she was really nice. I was trying to move on, but it was hard. I kept comparing her to Lee, plus I hated seeing Lee and Stephen so happy. We were all going to a local club tonight that Paul and Kelly had gone to last time we were in town. I walked in with Nikki and saw Lee on the dance floor with Kelly, Eve, and Beth. She looked genuinely happy and I wanted her to be.

I walked over with the guys and sat down. Heath, Paul, Stephen, Adam, and Jay were already there. I ordered a beer and looked over to see Nikki dance with Alicia and Brie. I sighed and they were all looking at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"She is wearing you out." Jay said and I laughed.

"She is just hyper." I said and they mumbled something before nodding to be nice.

We all sat around with our drinks and watched the girls. They would pull us around on the dance floor every now and then, but they were having fun. I was sitting there when Lee came over; Stephen was off somewhere.

"Dance?" she asked me and I nodded.

We were dancing when she gasped; I turned to see what she was looking at it. I sighed when I saw it and looked back at her.

"Sorry, Stu." She said and I shook my head.

"No, you're not, you probably paid the guy to do that." I said as I glared in the direction of Nikki and some guy making out against the wall. I knew that it was Nikki because she was wearing a purple dress and Brie was wearing green. I sighed and started over there. I walked over and cleared by throat. She jumped and looked at me.

"Ride back with one of the other girls." I said and walked out of the bar.

"Stu?" a voice said behind me and I turned to see Nikkie standing there.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." she said.

"I don't want to hear it… Lee was right… I shouldn't have dated another diva." I said and Nikki nodded as I got into the car and left.

Lee POV

I left the club with Stephen, Adam, and Eve around 1:30 in the morning. I was walking to the car with Eve, because Adam and Stephen were a few feet ahead of us discussing guy stuff, when someone grabbed me from behind and slammed me to the ground. I groaned as everything went blurry. I saw Eve get pulled back by another person. Eve managed to bodyslam her attacker as mine stood over me. Eve ran over and kicks the one over me.

"You crazy bitch!" Eve yelled as I made myself get up. Adam and Stephen had gone ahead of us and I saw them running back to us. I looked over to see the girl stab Eve and I tackled her again. I was rolling on the ground with her when she stabbed me in the shoulder; the pain was unbearable as I fell over.

I was laying on the ground next to Eve when Stephen slammed the girl into the car next to us. Adam grabbed the other girl and held her as he called the police with one hand. I looked over to see blood coming out of my shoulder and Eve hadn't moved. I was trying to figure out what to do when everything went black.

Stephen POV

I was holding the girls when the cops, ambulance, and rescue made it to where we were. I was so worried about Lee because she and Eve both looked really pale. Adam had given me the other girl and was checking on them. The cops placed cuffs on the two girls and I rushed over to Lee.

The loaded them into the ambulance and I wanted to follow them; the cops let us and since we promised to give our statements at the hospital. Adam drove like a madman to get there. We were put in a special waiting room while they took them back to help them. I called Stephanie to let her know what was going on while Adam called other people.

"Who is with Mrs. Bennett?" the doctor said and I stood up.

"And you are with Mrs. Copeland?" he asked Adam and he nodded.

"Alright, well, I need you to come with me." He said and to me and I shook my head no.

"No, I am here with him and we both care about both of them… we both need to know." I said and Adam nodded in agreement.

"Well, Mr. Copeland, I am sorry to inform you that Mrs. Copeland loss too much blood to make it." he said and I caught Adam before he fell over. I knew that he didn't want to hear that.

"And Mrs. Bennett?" Adam asked in a defeated voice.

"She will be fine; she has only minor shoulder damage. You can see her." He said and I nodded.

Adam finally got up and we walked into the room. I watched as Adam sat down next to her and she wrapped her good arm around him and held me as he started to cry. I looked at the floor as I heard the cries of a man who had lost everything. I stepped out of the room to let them have a moment; I knew that right now Adam needed his family more than I needed my girlfriend.

I was sitting in the hallway when a cop approached me. I gave him my statement and asked him if he had any leads. He did and he knew that the girls that attacked them were paid by someone, but he wasn't sure who at the moment.

Lee POV

I was sitting on the hospital bed holding Adam as best I could with one arm; he was devastated that Eve was gone. I couldn't believe it and it still hadn't set in for me yet. I asked them as soon as I woke up and was given the bad news.

"I'm sorry, Adam." I said and he sighed now that he had calmed down.

"I can't believe that she is gone." He said and I nodded.

I was holding him when someone opened the door.

"Mr. McMahon?" I said and Adam turned to see him.

"I wanted to come see how you two were doing." He said and hugged Adam.

"I'm sorry about your loss." He told Adam.

"Thanks and consider this my retirement." Adam said and I squeezed his hand.

"I understand and you are always welcome in the WWE." Vince told Adam and he nodded.

"Lee, how are you?" he asked me and I shrugged with my good shoulder.

"Well, I was attacked, stabbed, and lost my sister… I'm holding up." I said and Vince hugged me.

"I'm really sorry for the both of you and I will help with anything I can. Lee you can have as much time off as you want." He said and I nodded.

"Vince?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Just put me back on writing storylines… I'm done in the ring for now." I said and he nodded.

"I will, Lee." He said.

He stayed a few more minutes and I asked him to send Stephen in when he left. Stephen appeared a few seconds later. He hugged Adam and kissed my forehead. We all just sat there; we didn't know what to do or say… it was as if it was surreal.

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. Man to Man

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xMyheartshine, sonib89, flowerpower, ashmarie, miamitravel,and wades wife- Thank you for reviewing!**

**The updates will be a little slower due to some problems in real life :)**

**Check out my other stories 200 years & Just Can't Win. **

Stu POV

I was sitting in my room when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find Heath and Paul in the doorway.

"What?" I asked them because they both had somber looks on their faces.

"Lee and Eve were attacked tonight; Eve died." Heath said and I leaned against the doorway.

"What happened?" I asked them and they shrugged as I pulled out my phone to text Lee.

"We don't know, but Lee, Stephen, and Adam just left the hospital." Heath said and I nodded.

I didn't hear from Lee until the next day. She was already back in Canada with Adam; Stephen had stayed behind. I managed to talk to her on the phone and she sounded heartbroken especially when Eli started to cry again.

Adam POV

I was sitting in a chapel staring at Eve's coffin… I still didn't believe that this was totally real. I looked beside me to see Lee and Stephen; Stephen was holding Eli since Lee still only had one good arm. I sighed as I looked back at the coffin. The funeral had just started and Lee was sitting beside me; I put my head down as Lee put her arm around me.

"It's gonna be ok, bro." she whispered as she held me closer.

The funeral ended and we all rode quietly in the limo to the cemetery. We were all out in LA since that's where Eve was from; her parents wanted her to be buried here. I didn't fight them on it; there was no point.

The grave side service went well and I held it together until Eli told Mommy bye and I lost it. I handed Eli to Lee and walked off. I couldn't take it right now. I was sitting on a bench on the other side of the cemetery when someone pulled up. I didn't care who it was because I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I looked over when the person sat down and it was Stu. I was surprised to see him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Lee asked me to see if you were alright." He said and I nodded.

"I'm not." I said flatly.

"I know and she knows that, but she didn't want you wondering around the cemetery by yourself. She worries about you." he said and I nodded.

"Well, tell her I'm fine if that makes her feel better and you can go away." I said and he shook his head.

"I'm your ride back." he said and I growled.

"Why are you even doing this?" I asked him.

"Because Lee asked me to check on you and we were family at one time." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but you have no idea what it feels like to lose a wife." I said and he nodded.

"Not like this, you're right, but I do know how it feels to lose a girlfriend." He said and I watched as he pulled out his wallet. He took out an old faded picture and handed it to me. I looked at the picture and the girl was pretty, but she didn't look very old.

"I dated her from the time I was 17 until I was 24 when she died. I hated it and I went crazy when she died. I didn't know what to do and that's when I became more serious about wrestling. I figured out that it was the way to get away from it all." He said and I looked at him.

"How did she die?" I asked him.

"She was killed when some guys came looking for me. I had won a huge fight in Hungry and they had tried to steal the money that night. I got stabbed, but I made it out alive for the most part. They didn't like it and came looking for me in Liverpool. I wasn't home, but she was. She didn't tell them where I lived and they killed her." He said and I nodded.

"She was my everything until I met your sister and honestly, that might be part of the reason that I never wanted Lee so close… I was afraid that if I kept her for too long or let her get too close to me that she would end up like Katie." He said and I nodded. I realized right then that Stu wasn't the person I thought he was; he was better than that.

"I will also tell you now… you will never get over this… you won't. There will be days that it's easier, but it doesn't ever go away." He said and I nodded.

I talked to Stu for awhile longer before we headed back to the hotel.

Lee POV

I was in the hotel room with Eli. He was asleep on the bed; Stephen had gone out for a jog. I was watching TV when the door opened. I stood up when I saw that it was Adam and Stu. I hugged them both.

"Thanks." I mouthed to Stu before he left.

I turned to see Adam looking at Eli; he then looked at me.

"He still loves you." he said and I looked down.

"I know." I finally said.

"He told me a lot today and I hate to say this, but ginger will never live up to Stu." Adam said and I sighed as I heard something behind me. I turned to see Stephen in the doorway; he had heard what Adam had said and looked at him. He sat the bag down and walked out; I sighed as I looked at Adam.

"Sorry." He mumbled and I grabbed stuff. I needed a shower or really just a place to collect my thoughts.

Stephen POV

I walked to Stu's room and knocked. He opened the door and looked at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Do ya still love her?" I asked him and looked confused.

"Lee, do ya still love her?" I asked him again.

"I will always love her, Stephen, but she has you now." He said and I shook my head.

"You know, as much as I don't want to do this… I know that I can't compete with you. I can't do it." he said and shook his head.

"Don't give up on her… she really does love you." he said and I smirked.

"Yeah, but not like you." he said.

"Don't walk away from her right now." He said and I nodded.

"Just go take my place." I said and sighed.

I knew that she wasn't going to be touring for awhile, so this would be easier than last time. I was an idiot to think that she really would ever get over Stu.

**A/N: Please review!**


	9. Anger

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xMyheartshine, sonib89, Xjojo11X, flowerpower, and ashmarie- Thank you for the reviews!**

**Check out my other stories 200 years & Just Can't Win. **

Lee POV

Life sucked right now… Eve died three weeks ago and Adam was at the house with me. He moved in with me so that Eli had both of us right now. I had only talked to Stephen once since he walked out of the hotel room that day. He told me to go back to Stu and be happy. I hated it because this was the second time he had pulled this shit on me and it wasn't what I wanted right now.

I had to hand it to Stu that he was there for me and Adam right now. I had seen more of Jay, Randy, Stu, Heath, Paul, and Kelly in the last few weeks than I had probably since I became a diva. I was glad for friends, but I also wanted to know what was going with the investigation into Eve's death. They were still working on leads and I wanted someone to pay for what happened.

I was standing in the kitchen cooking when the doorbell rang. I answered it because Adam had taken Eli to the park. I opened it to find the detective, on the case, on the other side of the door. He smiled at me as I let him inside.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Bennett." He said and I smiled.

"Detective, what can I do for you?" I asked him.

"Well, we traced back the leads and it seems like the girls who attacked you were paid off by a Mrs. Amy Dumas… do you know her?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Yes, sir, she used to be a diva in the WWE." I said and he nodded.

"And your brother knows her?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, they dated, and she recently came to see Adam a few weeks ago, before Eve died, but I told her that he didn't live here." I said and he nodded.

"Did you tell her where they lived?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, sir, I didn't think she needed to know." I said and he nodded.

"Any idea how she knew where you all could be that night?" he asked me and I thought for a second.

"honestly, the WWE schedule is online and she still knows people so it could have been anyone." I said and he nodded.

"Where is your brother now?" he asked me and I got ready to answer, but Eli and Adam came through the door.

"Right there." I said as I took Eli.

"If you don't have anything else for me… we are going to go back into the kitchen and get ready for dinner." I said and Adam nodded. I took Eli with me and Adam stepped out on the front porch with the detective.

I called Stu and asked him to come over immediately… I wasn't happy with Adam.

Adam POV

I talked to the detective and found out that Amy was the one behind this. I knew that Lee was going to be livid at me and it didn't help when I saw Stu and Heath pull up to the house. They got out and walked up as the detective was leaving.

"Lee call you?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Ok, can you watch Eli while the two of us talk?" I asked them because I already knew what was going to happen.

"Sure, man, everything alright?" Heath asked me and I sighed.

"Probably not." I said and he nodded.

I walked in and Lee wouldn't even look at me.

"Outside?" I asked her as she handed Stu the spoon that she was cooking with; Heath walked into the living room and sat down beside Eli while he was watching Spongebob.

I walked outside and shut the door; I turned to look at Lee who punched me right in the jaw. I staggered back as she hit me again. I finally blocked her hit and she glared at me.

"You and your stupid dick got Eve killed and me nearly killed. Will you ever learn?" she screamed at me.

"I didn't think that this would happen!" I said as she got free and swung at me again.

"What the hell did you think would happen? You cheated on your wife and got her killed!" she said and kicked me hard in the knee. I was annoyed and I snapped. I tackled Lee to the ground and pinned her there. She gasped for air and I didn't have time to react when I was tackled off Lee.

I looked up and Stu who hit me and then carried her inside. I laid there as pain coursed through me and I knew that she was right. I sighed and laid there; I had been stupid and look where it got me. I finally got up and walked inside. Heath was sitting at the table with Eli and I didn't see Stu or Lee.

"Daddy, you hurt." Eli said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll be ok." I said as I picked him up.

"Thanks, man, I got it now." I said and Heath nodded.

"You sure you are alright?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I deserved it… where is she?" I asked him.

"Out front with Stu." He said and I nodded.

I gave Eli a bath and put him to bed before getting a shower and laying down. Life seemed so empty right now and I knew that it was my fault.

Stu POV

I was sitting on the tailgate holding a sobbing Lee. I had pulled Adam off her after he tackled her. I wanted to make sure that she was alright, but she couldn't stop crying. I was holding her when Heath walked up.

"Everything ok?" he asked softly and I shook my head no as I held Lee closer.

"Come on, I will drive back." he said and I nodded.

I held Lee in the passenger seat while Heath drove us back to my house. I walked inside with Lee as Heath left. I sat in the recliner and looked down at her. She had some bruising and a small cut on her lip. She was asleep and I couldn't stop staring at her; she had always been beautiful to me.

I fell asleep with Lee in my arms and to me this felt so right… I just didn't know how it felt to her anymore.

**A/N: Please review!**


	10. True Feelings

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xMyheartshine, wades wife, miamitravel, flowerpower, and ashmarie- Thank you for the reviews!**

Lee POV

I woke up later and looked around; I didn't know where I was. The last thing I remember was Stu holding me on the back of his truck. I felt arms around me and I looked up to see Stu asleep in the recliner; I looked around and realized this must be the house he bought. The place was a good size and he had decorated it fairly well. I saw things that were in our condo together and things that I had given him scattered around the house. I was looking around when I felt him move and I looked up to see him still asleep.

I had to smile when I saw the curls coming out underneath his toboggan. I brushed on aside and I couldn't help myself as I pressed my lips against his. I don't know why, but I instantly felt safer like this. I pushed a little harder and I felt Stu's arm wrap tighter around my waist. I let out a small moan when he pushed back against me and I felt him pull me in his lap to straddle him. I didn't want to break the kiss because I didn't want it to end… it felt so good to be touched by him again.

I moaned when his tongue slid across my bottom lip and I granted it access as I moved against him. He groaned when I pushed my hips down and I felt him getting hard. I wanted him right then; I let me hands slide across his large shoulders and down his chest to the edge of his shirt. I started to pushed it up and reveal his toned abs and rock hard chest.

We broke apart so that I could pull his shirt off and he quickly pulled mine off. I moaned when his hands slipped up my stomach and cupped my breast. I didn't realize how much I missed his touch until right now. I gasped when he pulled my bra off and ran his thumbs over my nipples.

"I missed you." I mumbled as his lips glided down my neck.

"I missed you too, love." He said in a husky voice that sent chills down my spine.

"I need you." I finally breathed out and he looked at me.

Stu POV

I was looking at Lee, who looked absolutely dead sexy sitting in my lap, telling me she needed me. I didn't know if it was because everything that had happened or because she really missed me, but I wasn't going to stop this opportunity.

"Whatever you need." I finally whispered as I stood up and she wrapped her arms around me. I carried her to my bedroom and laid her in the middle of the bed. She looked like an angel with her head spread out behind her and only being half clothed helped.

I slowly pulled her shorts off leaving her in her undies. I kissed up her leg to the inside of her thigh as I smelled her arousal. I nipped at her through her undies and she gasped.

"Please, touch me again." She said as I pulled her undies down over her legs. I looked at her and realized that even though she had Jaxson; she still looked just as beautiful. I ran my hand up and cupped her as my finger found her soaking wet opening. I dipped a finger inside as she moaned; I quickly added another one and found a fast pace that suited her. I felt her walls closing around my hand and she gripped my wrist as I stopped; I watched her eyes snap open in confusion.

"Stu?" she breathed out as I slipped my pants off and found a condom. I quickly rolled it on and joined her on the bed. I kissed her as I put my tip at her entrance and slowly pushed inside of her. She grabbed my shoulders as I pushed inside of her and let her get used to my size. I stayed still a minute before moving and finding a solid rhythm.

She quickly wrapped her legs around my waist and I pounding into her as she dug her nails into my back. Our sounds mixed in the room as I reminded her how it felt to be loved and touched again. I was so close and I could tell that she was as well, but I wasn't going to go until I knew that she had.

"Stu, I'm close." She breathed and I leaned over her. I kissed her as I sped up even more. She screamed into the kiss as I felt her walls close around me with force and I felt her orgasm ripple through her. I continued to thrust into her as she rode hers out and mine consumed me.

I fell over and was careful not to crush her as I was spent. I pulled her in my arms and kissed her softly.

"Go back to sleep, love." I whispered as I got up. I cleaned up and laid back down next to her. She was already asleep as I gathered her in my arms.

Lee POV

I woke up and looked at the clock; it was 3 am. I had been asleep another few hours. I looked over at Stu who was snoring softly and I sighed. I couldn't believe that I had done all this to him. I slowly got up out of bed and went to the balcony of his room.

I had a sheet wrapped around me as I watched the storms roll in from the ocean. I was standing in the breeze when I felt strong arms wrap around me. I couldn't look at him.

"I still love you." he whispered as he placed a kiss on my shoulder. I sighed as the lightening lit up the sky.

"Come on, Lee." He said and I shook my head no.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"I don't deserve you… I need to go." I said as I walked past him. I started grabbing my clothes when he stopped me.

"Lee, what is it?" he asked me.

"You're too good for me. Please, let me go, Stu… I'm so sorry." I said as he looked confused.

"Lee, what is wrong?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"Sorry for what." He said.

"For what I have done." I said and he sat on the bed as he pulled me to him. I shook my head and pulled away.

"What did you do?" he finally asked me. I knew that I shouldn't have lied a long time ago, but I didn't know what else to do. I was stupid and selfish.

"We aren't divorced… I never mailed in the papers." I whispered. I didn't want to look at him.

**A/N: How will Stu react?**


	11. Setting it Straight

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xMyheartshine, wades wife, miamitravel, Kizzyfur, sonib89, flowerpower, and ashmarie- Thank you for the reviews!**

Stu POV

I sat there when Lee told me that we weren't divorced.

"You said that you mailed the papers." I said and she started to cry harder.

"I know… I did… I put them in the mailbox, but I couldn't actually mail them. I don't know why, but I couldn't lose you. I love you Stu because you are always there for me… you are my constant. I constantly think about you, I constantly wonder if you are alright, and I constantly wonder what might have been with us. I'm so sorry… I was selfish and I didn't do it." she said as she sat on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"You mean this whole time… you were still my wife?" I asked her slowly and she nodded.

"Yes." She whispered and I was shocked, angry, and almost happy at the same time.

I got up and walked outside on the balcony. I didn't know what to do or say as the lightening lit up the sky.

"I'm sorry." I heard her say again. I gripped the railing as I stood there. I didn't know what to do; I finally walked back inside to see Lee walking out of the room mostly clothed. She was in my shorts and a tank top she had on. I followed her into the living room where she was grabbing her stuff. I took it from her and sat it down.

"Stu, please just let me go." She said as I took her hands.

"No." I said and she looked up, shocked by my tone.

"I will mail that papers today so you can be free." She said and pulled herself away from me.

"I can't say sorry enough…" she was saying.

"Lee." I said and she kept on talking.

"I'm an idiot…" she said.

"Lee." I said a little louder.

"I understand if you hate me…" she was saying.

"LEE!" I yelled and she turned to make me with a shocked look on her face. I was doing good at getting her attention that way.

"Did I say that I hated you?" I asked her.

"No." she said.

"Did I tell you that I wanted you to mail the papers?" I asked him.

"No." she said.

"Did I say that I was mad?" I asked her.

"No." she said in a defeated tone.

"Then why don't you just ask me how I feel about it?" I asked her and she looked up at me.

"How do you feel about it, Stu?" she asked me in a small voice.

"I'm shocked, because I thought you wanted nothing more than to be rid of me. I knew that I hurt you and I knew that I screwed up. I thought that you stopped loving me a long time ago, but I see now that you love me. I am not mad that we aren't divorced, but I do want to know why Stephen?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I thought that something was still there for him." She admitted and I nodded.

"I wanted so badly to give you your freedom and he was there to help me move on, but he didn't help. I never loved him after you." she said.

"So what was he a warm body?" I asked her and she smirked.

"I guess, but I never slept with him." She said and I was shocked.

"You didn't?" I asked her.

"No, I didn't… he wanted to, but there was nothing there for me. I just kept telling him that I wasn't ready after having Jaxson. I couldn't because he wasn't you." she admitted.

"I'm sure that you had no problems moving on after me." She said a few seconds later.

"I didn't move on after you… I haven't slept with anyone since that night in Dallas, when we were still married. The next time I had sex was with you after Jaxson died and then tonight." I admitted to her.

"Why?" she asked me and I laughed at the question.

"Because, they weren't you… there was no passion or desire. I tried once, but… um… he wouldn't cooperate." I said and she smirked.

"So… what do you want me to do with the papers?" she finally asked me and I looked at her.

"Honestly?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I never wanted to stop being your husband." I whispered as I moved closer to her.

"Really?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I want to forget what has happened and try again." I said as I kissed her and she moaned.

"Me too." She whispered as I pulled her with me to the bed room.

"Good, here." I said as I walked over to the dresser. I pulled out a box and opened it. She smiled when she saw our rings. She picked my wedding band up and slipped it on my finger. I put her engagement and band on her finger and kissed her.

Lee POV

I woke up the next morning next to Stu and I smiled; I really had missed him. I was watching him sleep when my phone buzzed. I grabbed it and checked my text. I had missed a few and then I saw what day it was; I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" a sleep voice asked me.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"No, did I miss something?" he asked me.

"It's June 20th." I said and he smiled.

"Happy Anniversary Lee." He said as he kissed me. I smiled because today was the day we rushed to get eloped.

I got ready and Stu left with me to go to my house. I knew that we hadn't talked about everything since we both had houses now.

"Do you want to move back in with me?" he asked me on the way.

"Yep." I said without hesitation and he smiled.

"Good, and I have our honeymoon planned out." He said.

"Honeymoon?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I am going on a press tour in the UK in two weeks… I want my wife to come with me." He said and I smiled when he said wife.

Adam POV

I was sitting with Eli coloring when Stu and Lee walked into the house.

"Lele!" Eli said and Lee hugged him.

"Morning, monkey." She said and he sat back down.

"Can you color with your uncle Stu while I talked to your Dad?" she asked him and nodded.

"You aren't going to hurt him are you?" he asked her.

"Only if you want me to." She said and he smiled at her.

We walked outside and I saw her rings on her again.

"So, you finally told him that didn't send in the papers?" I asked her and she looked surprised.

"I found them one day." I said and she nodded.

"Look, Adam, I can't be mad at you because you are my brother and you will have to live with what you did, but I want you to realize that right now… you are making choices for more than just you. You need to think of him." She said and I nodded.

"I know, Lee, and I will know every day that I make a mistake that I can't change and that's my punishment for this. I just know that I am going to devote life to raising Eli." I said and she hugged me.

"Good, now, you and Eli can enjoy your house." She said and I smiled at her.

"Go pack." I said and she smiled at me again.

I helped Lee pack and put her stuff in the car.

"Lele, where you going?" Eli asked her as she got her bags in the car.

"I'm moving back in with my husband." She said and Stu smiled at her.

"Why were you here?" he asked her.

"To make sure that you and your daddy were ok." Stu answered for her and she smiled.

"Ok, but Uncle Stu?" Eli said.

"Yes, Eli?" he asked him.

"If you hurt her, I'm gonna sic Daddy on you." Eli said and Lee was trying not to laugh.

"I promise I won't." Stu said and stuck his hand out for Eli to shake.

I smiled as I watched them drive off… for once things were finally looking up in every way possible.

**A/N: Please review**


	12. Trying again

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xMyheartshine, wades wife, miamitravel, sonib89, and ashmarie- Thank you for the reviews!**

Lee POV

I was standing with Stu in Preston, looking at his mother's house. She knew that he was coming, but she didn't know that I was with him.

"Why are you nervous? She loves you… in fact, you will help me to have her stop hating me since you are back with me." He said with a chuckle.

"I just… don't know." I said and he kissed me.

"I see you have yourself another whore, but you know that she won't replace Lee." Grace said as she opened the door. I was trying not to laugh and the look on Stu's face was priceless, because she still couldn't see me. Stu was blocking her from seeing me.

"You're right, Grace, no one will ever be able to replace me." I said as I stepped around Stu. She screamed and ran to hug me.

"You're here!" she said as she let me go and I nodded.

"And, we never actually got divorced." I said and she looked shocked.

"I couldn't mail the papers." I admitted and she hugged me again.

"Come on, let's go in… I'm glad you are here." She said and as we walked away from Stu.

"Hi, ma." He said and she waved him off; I was laughing at the situation.

"Mikey! Get down here." She yelled as we walked inside.

"I don't want to meet another one of Stu's whores." He yelled back and I shot Stu a look.

"I'm not a whore!" I yelled back and I didn't hear movement.

"Lee!" he said as he came bounding down the stairs. He hugged me and Stu took our stuff upstairs.

"We are going out tonight." Mike said and I nodded.

Stu POV

We changed and I got ready for one of my media appearances. Lee went with me to Deepdale to see the Preston North End Team. I walked in with her and another person from the WWE and I was greeted by the coach and players. I was having fun and I got to talk to everyone.

The meeting went well and we left to go to a local pub. I saw a lot of friends and a few ex-girlfriends there; the girls would get pissed when they would see Lee sitting next to me and I couldn't be more proud. We were having fun when Lee excused herself to go to the bathroom. I was talking to everyone when I realized that she hadn't come out yet. I walked towards it and saw a larger man pinning Lee to the corner. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mate, I think you should leave her alone." I said in a low voice and he turned to look at me. He was shorter than me and far more drunk.

"Piss off… I saw her first." He said and I pulled him away from her.

"No, don't think so… she's my wife." I said and pushed him away from her.

I looked at Lee and she looked upset; he had torn her dress.

"Come on, love… let's go." I said as I took her hand.

I grabbed my coat and put it around her as we left. I had given Mike a look and he knew what was going on. He didn't ask any questions as we left the pub.

I held Lee close to me the entire ride home and carried her upstairs. I sat her in the room and shut the door. I sighed as I turned around to see her pulling the dress over her head. She was beautiful.

"I'm sorry." I said as I placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"I'm just glad you were there." She said and I moved to undo her bra. She let out a grateful breath when she pulled it off. I was standing behind her as I let my hands slide around and cup her breast. I carefully massaged them and teased her nipples as she leaned back against me.

"What do you want, love?" I asked her.

"You… Stu." She breathed as I captured her lips.

I leaned away and slipped my hands to waistband of her undies as I let them fall to the floor. I quickly rid myself of my clothes as she watched me. I walked over to her when I was completely naked and pulled her to the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her when she looked up into my eyes.

"I love you, Stu… I want us to try again." She said and I looked at her.

"We are, Lee." I said as I caressed her cheek.

"No, Stu, I mean for kids." She whispered and I looked down at her. I knew that it killed her when Jaxson died and I didn't want her to go through any more pain.

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I want us to be the family that you wanted and I didn't have." She said and I kissed her.

"I will give you anything you want." I said and she smiled.

"Right now, I want you to fuck me like the whores you apparently brought here." She said and I laughed.

"Ok, but you asked for it." I whispered to her as I slammed inside of her. She screamed into my lips as she arched off the bed. I continued to slam inside of her as she made sweet noises against my lips. I hadn't been rough with her in a long time and this was what we needed sometimes.

Lee POV

I was seeing the side of Stu that was rough and the part that excited me. I wanted this side right now since Life had been very painful the last few months. He was thrusting in me with abandonment and pure bliss as I got closer to my orgasm.

"I'm close… " I mumbled against his shoulder as I sucked on it.

"I love you, Lee." He growled as I felt my orgasm take over me.

"I love you too." I grunted as he shot inside of me.

He collapsed on me and I let out a breath.

"Sorry, love, you wore me out." He said and I laughed.

"I'm gald." I said as I kissed him.

"Oh, and so you know… I never brought anyone here." He said and I laughed.

"I figured it was there way of scaring them off." I said and he smiled at me.

I cuddled up to him and fell asleep… life was good.

**A/N: Please review**


	13. Actions

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xMyheartshine, wades wife, miamitravel, sonib89, and ashmarie- Thank you for reviewing!**

Grace POV

I was sitting downstairs when Lee walked down in one of Stu's shirts. She smiled at me as she sat down at the table.

"I'm glad you two are alright." I said and she smiled. I knew that they really did love each other.

"Me too… I just wish it hadn't come with certain prices." She said and I nodded.

"You can't blame yourself forever about Jaxson." I said and she nodded.

"I know." She said as she sniffed.

"Lee, I lost a child... I know how it feels." I said and she looked up at me.

"You did?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I did… Stu was a twin. I had them and Stu was the stronger one, and the other one didn't make it. He was born, lived three days, and died. I chose not to tell Stu he was a twin, but he was." I said and Lee nodded.

"I just wish that I could have had a miscarriage than three perfect months before he was taken from me." She said as I hugged her.

"I know and trust me, Stu does too." I said as I hugged her.

We sat there and talked before she got dressed and we went to the market. I was glad that Lee was in town with Stu. We picked up some different things and she got to meet a few people that knew Stu when he was younger. She got to hear some interesting and embarrassing stories.

We got back and Mike was throwing Stu a party since he was in town for two more days before going to Germany. Lee changed into a dress and we left to go to the restaurant where Stu was having his party. We were all surprising him. I was sitting with Lee talking when someone nudged her; she looked up to see Drew and Heath standing behind her.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked them as she stood up.

"Mike told us and we had a few days off, enough flyer miles to spare, and Stu is a good friend." Heath said as she hugged him.

"Thanks, guys." She said and they smiled.

"Congrats, again." Drew said and she laughed.

Stu POV

I got to the restaurant with Mike and walked in; the hostess took us to the backroom and everyone jumped out in surprise. I was shocked and glad to see everyone. I was glad to see Drew and Heath. Drew was my oldest friend from wrestling and Heath was one that I was close to in Florida. Lee was standing beside them and I walked over to her. I kissed her as everyone cheered. I hugged Mom and Mike as I greeted everyone. I was shocked as we all sat around drinking, eating, and talking; I would always make sure that I could see Lee.

I was sitting on the couch when an old friend walked over. I hadn't seen her in years and I pulled her onto the couch with me. I was talking to her when she kissed me; I didn't react fast enough and finally pushed her off. I was holding her at arm's length when I saw Lee, Drew, and Heath behind her; they had just walked inside. I sighed and followed Lee as she walked back outside; Drew and Heath shot me looks as I finally caught up to Lee in the private courtyard behind the restaurant.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me; I kissed her with everything that I had. I pulled away and looked at her.

"She kissed me." I said; I knew that it didn't look good and with my history… I just wanted her to believe that I didn't do anything. She looked up at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry… I just…" she was saying when I kissed her again.

"I know… I understand. I deserve that reaction, but know that I didn't do anything." I said and she nodded.

"I'm glad you didn't." she said and kissed me.

We walked back inside and I was holding her hand. I sat down and pulled Lee into my lap; Drew and Heath were sitting near us. I talked to them most of the night and we finally went back to Ma's. She had already gone home and was sleeping.

Lee POV

I was glad that Stu enjoyed his party and he got to see all his friends. I was happier that he didn't kiss anyone and that he told me immediately. I was downstairs while Stu was in the bathroom; Drew had already gotten a hotel room and Heath was staying here.

"You look nice." Heath said and I smiled at him.

"You too, ginger." I said as he tickled me. We were trying to be quiet and I was trying to get away when I fell and Heath was still tipsy so he fell on top of me. He was laughing when we heard someone walk into the room; I looked up to see Stu. He had a questioning look on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked us and Heath was laughing still.

"You think it's funny to find your wife on the floor with your best friend on top of her?" he hissed and I sighed.

"I was messing with her and we are tipsy." He said as he got up and pulled me up.

"Nothing happened." I told him and gave me a questioning look.

"Really? You are going to question me… I totally saw a girl on top of you, kissing you, and now you are going to question me and Heath?" I asked Stu and he stayed stone face. I grabbed Heath and kissed him. I pulled away and Stu was shocked.

"There, now you really have something to question." I said as I walked part him and up to the room. I couldn't believe that he was going to question me like that. I had never once cheated on him and now he was going to do that… it pissed me off.

Stu POV

I gave Heath some blankets and walked upstairs to the room. I had that one coming; Heath tried to apologize, but I waved it off. I knew that it wasn't his fault because I had been stupid… yet again. I was unbuttoning my shirt as I walked up to the room. I opened the door to see Lee crawling in bed; she wouldn't even look at me. I stripped down to my boxers and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have questioned you and Heath… I know that neither of you would do that to me." I said and I heard a small sob. I sighed as I rolled her and pulled her to me.

"I don't like that you don't trust me… I have never done anything to you." she said and I held her.

"I'm sorry, baby, I am just waiting for the day that you get tired of me." I said as I ran my hand up and down her arm.

"We have already done that and I am still in your arms." She said and I smiled; I knew that she was right.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She said and I smiled as I kissed her forehead before falling asleep and realizing how lucky I was to have her.

**A/N: Please review**


	14. Normal?

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**xMyheartshine, wades wife, Xjojo11X, miamitravel, & sonib89- Thank you for reviewing!**

Stu POV

I woke up later that night and Lee wasn't next to me. I looked around and walked out into the hallway. She wasn't in the bathroom, but when I stopped and listened I could hear sounds downstairs. I slowly made my way downstairs and looked over towards the couch. I was shocked at what I saw.

Lee was laying on the floor, naked, with Heath on top of her as he pounded into her. I was too shocked to move and I couldn't believe that I was watching my best friend have sex with my wife. I was so disgusted, but I couldn't look away.

I watched as he held her close, whispered things in her ear as he pumped into her, and she looked blissful. She looked like she didn't even remember me. I watched as he let her climax before him and then it was his turn. She encouraged him as he kissed her. I just stood there… I knew that I deserved this, but I didn't know what was going on. I was standing there staring at the floor when Heath screamed.

"Damn, Stu! Why are you watching me and my wife have sex?" he asked me and I was startled.

"You're wife?" I asked him as Lee tried to cover herself.

"Yeah, she wouldn't marry someone like you." he said and I stood there as everything started to fade. I looked around and realized that I was still sitting in bed… it had been a dream. I looked over to see Lee sleeping next to me. I picked up her hand and the rings that I gave her were still on her finger. I let out a deep breath… I didn't like that feeling.

I was looking at her when I realized that I was painfully hard and she was beautiful. I leaned down and kissed her cheek as she smiled in her sleep. I knew that she liked it the one time I woke her up, so I figured I would give it a try again. I carefully pulled the covers back and smiled when I saw her in just my shirt. I slipped my hands up her legs and pulled her undies down her legs and threw them onto the floor, along with my boxers.

I looked at her and she was beautiful as she slept and the moonlight illuminated her face. I moved her leg as I slid a finger over her opening; she let out a soft moan. I knew that if I didn't get her wet then I could hurt her. I leaned down and pressed my tongue into her as my thumb brushed over her clit. She involuntarily spread her legs further and moaned. I pressed my tongue in further as I started to taste her juices; she was sweet tasting. I continued until she was wet enough for me to slid into her opening; she still wasn't awake yet, but I wasn't surprised.

I pulled her leg up on my hip as I slowly pushed inside of her. She arched her back and gasped as I got myself completely inside of her. I leaned over and kissed her as I felt her hands grip my biceps.

"Stu?" she asked as she opened her eyes. She let out a breathy moan when I moved a little and looked up at me. My eyes locked her with hers as she wrapped her other leg around my waist.

"I love you." I breathed out as I started to withdraw from her.

"I love you too." She said as I found a rhythm.

We had to be quiet since it was 2:30 in the morning; but that didn't stop me from making her feel good.

Lee POV

I woke up and Stu was hovering over me. He was already inside of me and it felt amazing; he picked up the pace as our hips met each others. I was holding onto him as he was nibbling and sucking on my neck and collarbone.

"I'm close." I whispered knowing that we couldn't make a lot of noise or risk waking everyone up.

I hissed when he bit down on my collarbone as my orgasm swept over me; he wasn't far behind as his liquid splashed into me. He pulled out and kissed me as he rolled over; he pulled me to him and I sighed.

"I love you." I said and he kissed my neck.

"I love you too, baby… I always will." He whispered as we fell back asleep.

I got up the next morning and showered. I found a large hicky on my collarbone where Stu was sucking on it early this morning. I walked downstairs and Heath had kicked his blanket off. I drapped it over him and walked into the kitchen; Grace was in there making coffee.

"Morning dear." She said and I smiled. She looked at me and did a double take.

"I thought Stu already claimed you for his." She said and I laughed as I realized she was talking about the hicky.

We were talking when Heath got up and got some coffee. Grace had walked back into her room and I looked at Heath.

"I'm sorry for last night… I didn't mean to put you in the middle of it." I said and he waved it off.

"It's cool… I gotta free kiss out of it." he said and I smiled.

"And apparently, you got rough sex." He said as he ran his finger over the bruised and raised area.

"Something like that." I said and he shuddered.

"I don't want to know." He said and I was laughing.

Stu got up later and we left for Germany after having lunch with everyone. I was tired on the plane, so I curled up next to Stu and fell asleep.

Stu POV

The trip to Germany wasn't that great, so I was glad to get back to Florida for a few days. I knew that Lee would be because she missed Eli and Adam. They picked us up from the airport and took us home. We were sitting in the living room while Lee was holding Eli in her lap.

"Uncle Stu!" he said and I looked at him.

"You said you wasn't going to hurt my Lele!" he said and we all looked at him.

"He didn't hurt me… what are you talking about?" Lee asked him.

"You have a bruised." He said and pointed to her collarbone. She turned bright red, Adam was trying not to laugh, and I had no idea what to say.

"I have a bruised, but it wasn't from Uncle Stu." She said and Eli looked at me.

"Promise?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Promise, come here." I said and he got off her and crawled onto me.

"I am not going to hurt your Lele." I told him and he hugged me.

Adam and Eli left a little while later and we were exhausted. Lee was lying in bed when I laid down next to her. I kissed behind her ear and down her neck.

"You can't do that… you might give me a bruised." She said and I chuckled.

"I can give you more than that." I said in a low voice.

"Well, we do want to have kids." She said and I laughed as we made love before falling asleep that night.

**A/N: Please review**


	15. Returned

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you like it... I have been trying to post these chapters for the past few days. Please review. **

Stu POV

I had been back with Lee for 3 months and I was happier than I had ever been. She was writing storylines and working with FCW. Adam had taken a position with FCW and talent relations and it was helping him get over Eve. We all still had our moments where we missed her and occasionally Eli would stay with us when Adam went on a binge drinking spree, but Lee looked out for Eli. She didn't want anything to happen to any of the 'guys in her life' as she put it.

I was coming home after being on the road for two weeks straight. I couldn't wait to see Lee; I missed her more every time I left. I was the IC champion, but I knew that nothing mattered except her. I got home and her car was in the garage; I had picked up a dozen roses on the way because I wanted to surprise her.

"Love?" I called out once I was in the kitchen. I didn't hear anything. I put the flowers on the counter and sensed that something wasn't right. I listened and I didn't hear anything.

"Lee?" I called out and still got nothing. I walked up to our bedroom and the light was on the bathroom. I walked in there to find her lying in the floor of the bathroom, covered in blood, and beaten. I was livid and scared at the same time.

"Lee!" I said as I pulled her to me; she mumbled something as I held her close. I called 911 as I held her and waited for the paramedics. They took her and I followed her in my car. I had called Adam and Heath to let them know what was going on. I needed someone there to keep me calm.

Lee POV

I woke up with things beeping around me. I didn't know what was going on, but I wanted Stu there. I needed him. I knew what had happened to me, but I didn't want to deal with it and I was actually scared to tell Stu. I moaned and opened my eyes; I saw Stu sitting beside me half asleep. He had been holding my hand and he let it go when I moaned. I reached for it and he quickly looked at me.

"Thank God, you are awake." He said as he kissed my forehead. I winced at the sudden pressure and he looked apologetic.

"I will tell the doctor you are awake." He said and I nodded, or tried to.

"I need Adam." I said and he looked upset at that statement.

"Please, just get my brother." I begged him and he nodded.

I leaned back as I heard the door open. Adam walked in and sat down beside me on the bed.

"I can't lose you too." He said with tears in his eyes. I quickly hugged him and I realized how hard this probably was on him.

"You won't lose me." I said as he hugged me.

"What happened?" he asked me and I sighed.

"It was Stephen." I said and he immediately grew angry.

"What?" he asked me and I nodded.

"He came to talk to me… he got angry and he raped me." I said as I broke down. Adam hugged me as I cried. I finally stopped about the time the doctor came into the room with Stu.

"I need some time with her." He said and they nodded as they left. Stu gave me a pained look and I knew that I had to tell him a lot more than I wanted to tell him.

"How much do you remember?" the doctor asked me.

"I know that he raped me if that's what you are asking." I said and he nodded.

"I didn't want your husband in here if you didn't know." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you, but what else is wrong with me?" I asked him.

"You have cracked ribs, cracked collarbone, a minor concussion, but the good news is that your baby is fine." He said and my head shot up.

"Baby?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, I take it you didn't know… you are almost 2 and a half months along." He said and I let out a deep breath.

"And what happened didn't hurt it?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"No, and since you don't have a doctor yet; I have set you up an appointment with the doctor that delievered my child… she is the best." He said and I nodded.

"When can I go home?" I asked him.

"Now, and since you used to be a wrestler… I'm going to go ahead and assume about the concussion stuff." he said and I gave him a small smile.

"Yes sir." I said and he nodded.

"Oh, and Mrs. Bennett… I also set you up with a counselor to talk to." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you… can you tell them I will be right out." I said and he nodded.

Stu POV

I knew that something was wrong because the doctor wouldn't tell us anything and Adam was way too pissed about everything. Heath just kept telling me that everything was fine, but I wanted Lee to tell me that. Lee came out a few minutes later and I helped her out to the car. Heath and Adam were coming over. Eli was with Eve's parents for two weeks, so we didn't have to worry about him. We got home and I carried her inside.

"Please, tell me what's going on." I begged her and she sighed. Adam and Heath were looking at us.

"Heath, let's go get food." Adam said and he nodded.

"We will grab food and bring it back. I know what to get you." Adam said and Lee nodded.

I looked at her and she looked out the window. She slowly took her arm out of the sling and winced as she let it hang down to her arm.

"Stu, how much do you love me?" she asked me and I was startled by that question.

"More than anything love." I said in a soft tone and she nodded.

"Stephen raped me today." She said and I saw red. I was pissed off and wanted blood.

"He what!" I roared and she look terrified.

"I'm sorry… I tried to stop him. I tried to fight him off… he was just so strong." She said as she started to cry. I was so mad.

"I'm going to kill him." I said, grabbed my stuff, and walked out the door.

Heath POV

Adam and I got back and Stu's vehicle wasn't in the driveway. We rushed inside to find Lee sitting in the kitchen pulling the petals off roses, that Stu had apparently bought her when he got home.

"Where is he?" I asked her and she looked up; She had tears in her eyes.

"He left when I told him what happened." She said.

"Where did he go?" I asked as I looked at Adam and Lee… obviously Adam knew what was going on.

"He went to Stephen's." Adam finally said.

"Damnit." I muttered.

"Please, Heath, bring him back to me… I need him… the baby needs him." She begged me and I was shocked. She was pregnant… he probably didn't know.

I left and drove to Stephen's house. He lived on the other side of Tampa. I just hoped that Stu hadn't done anything stupid yet.

I walked in there to see Stu staring at Stephen's lifeless body. Stephen had shot himself in the head and Stu was standing over him.

"Come on, get out of here." I said as I pulled Stu out the door.

"He hurt her… I wanted to kill him, but he took the easy way out." He said and I nodded.

"Look, I know, but Lee needs you right now. She sent me to come find you." I said and he sat on the ground.

"I couldn't protect her… I failed." He mumbled.

"No, man, she loves you… she had something she needs to tell you." I said and he looked at me.

"She is probably really going to mail the divorce papers." He said and I was getting annoyed.

"Stu, get your big ass in that car right now and go home to your wife!" I yelled at him. He was stunned by my tone, because I never yelled at anyone.

"She doesn't want me!" he said as he stood up and got in my face. I punched right across the jaw for being stupid. He stumbled back and looked at me.

"Fine, I will go take care of your wife and your future child." I said and got into my car. I could see the surprise cross his face. He was shocked and it didn't take him long to pass me on the interstate.

**A/N: Please review**


	16. Years

**A/N: I only own Lee. **

**Thanks for the reviews. This is the end of the story... I hope that you liked it. **

Stu POV

I ran into the house and Adam was sitting in the living room; I didn't see Lee. I walked into the kitchen and saw the rose petals everywhere. I dashed up the stairs to our bedroom and found her sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. I saw the blood on the floor, the messed up bedding, and a knocked over lamp. I walked over and she finally looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Did you kill him?" she asked me softly as I sat next to her.

"No, he committed suicide after he left here." I said and she nodded; there was no other emotion.

"I'm sorry." She said as she broke down. I quickly pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her. She was crying into my shirt and I was rubbing her back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I said as I soothed her.

"You need to stay calm… I don't want you to hurt the baby." I whispered and she looked at me.

"Heath told me; it was the only way I was going to come back right now." I said and she smirked.

"Stubborn." She mumbled and I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much, Lee." I said and she kissed me.

"I love you too, Stuart." She said and I smiled because she used my full name.

We walked back downstairs and sat down with Heath and Adam. She hugged Heath and he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for the help, you guys." She said and they smiled at her.

We all sat around and silently ate pizza. We didn't know what to say or even how to address everything. We got good and bad news at the same time. I was just happy that Lee and I got a second chance at everything.

Adam POV

I knew that Lee and Stu were finally happy. They had everything going for them and Lee was having a good pregnancy. We all were glad that they were happy. Stu was going to be a good father and he was always there for all the appointments, classes, and everything. They remembered Jaxson, but they knew that this was their second chance at a real happy family.

I was still at FCW and Eli was now three; he was happy and didn't ask about Eve much. I was almost glad that he didn't remember her. We were at Lee and Stu's house when Lee screamed out.

"What?" I asked her as Stu came down the stairs.

"Something's wrong." She said as she doubled over. She was almost at the due date.

"Let's go." I said and grabbed Eli. Stu helped her to the car and I had her bag.

I raced to the hospital as Stu tried to calm her down; she seemed to be in a lot pain.

"Please be nice for mommy." Stu said as he caressed her stomach.

I got to the hospital and they took her back immediately; she had some minor problems through the pregnancy, but we just wanted everything to be alright with her and the baby.

I was in the waiting room with Eli when Heath, Paul, and Kelly joined us.

"Do we know anything?" Kelly asked us.

"Not yet." I said and they nodded.

Stu POV

I was back with Lee when they had to do an emergency C-section. I was just glad that I could be here for this one. I was holding her hand when I heard a loud cry; I smiled as she looked up at me. The nurse held up my son and I smiled at her.

"He's perfect." I whispered and kissed her forehead. She smiled and gasped. I watched as everyone went into panic mode. I didn't know what was happening as I got pulled out of the room.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked the nurse and she looked at me.

"She is going into cardiac arrest… we will get her stable. Please, calm down." She said and I sighed.

I walked back out to the waiting room and they looked at me. I walked over to Adam and he hugged me.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked.

"I have a new son and my wife is dying." I said as I broke down.

I waited for the longest three hours until the doctor finally came out.

"Mr. Bennett?" he asked me and I stood up.

"How is she?" I asked him and he nodded.

"She will be fine… would you like to see her and your son?" he asked me and Heath patted me on the back. I smiled.

I walked back there to see her holding my son and she was feeding him. I smiled at the sight and felt a huge wave of relief wash over me. I walked over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much." I whispered and she kissed me.

"I love you too." She said as I watched my son.

"I was worried." I said and she looked at me.

"Stu, I'm not going anywhere... I promise." She said and I smiled as I watched her.

"I know, because I don't think anyone else will put up with me." I said and she smiled as she carefully pulled him away and wrapped him back up.

"Here." She said and I cradled him, much like I did with Jaxson, the first time I held him.

"What's his name?" I asked her.

"Jensen Alexander Bennett." She said and I smiled at her. I loved the name; I left the naming up to her since she was the one who was carrying him.

"Perfect." I said as I held him.

Years Later…

Lee POV

I was standing in the kitchen as I watched Stu, Jensen, and Gracie kicking around a soccer ball. I smiled as they played around and Stu was showing them new moves. I sighed as I looked down at my hand… my engagement ring, wedding band, and 25 year anniversary band were sparkling back at me. I sighed as I went back to what I was doing.

I had just finished cleaning up when I felt arms wrap around me. I smiled at Stu as he kissed my shoulder.

"What are you in deep thought about?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Everything and how happy I am." I said as he kissed me.

"I'm happy too." He whispered as he carried me upstairs.

I knew that we had many happy years together.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, suggestions, notes, and adds for this series. I have fun writing it and I hope you will check out my other stuff. Thanks!**


	17. Altn Ending

**A/N: I only own Lee.**

**This is for ashmarie... thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Alternate Ending**

Adam POV

I was glad that life had turned out alright for the most part. I still missed Eve and I had my hard times with Eli. I was grateful for Lee and Stu as they helped me and grew together as a family. I knew that they were lucky to have made it.

I was sitting at the table and Eli had just left to go to a friends. I was tired because I was getting older and being a single parent had its problems. I had never remarried and didn't even date because I wanted to focus on Eli. I was sitting there when the doorbell rang. I got up because I thought that Eli had forgotten something.

I opened the door and was shocked at what I saw.

"You're dead." I said as I looked into the familiar brown eyes.

"No, I'm not. Can we talk?" she said and I moved.

I watched as Eve, my wife that has been dead for almost 20 years, walk into the house. She was supposed to be dead. I watched them lower her into the ground that day.

"What the hell happened?" I asked her and she looked at me.

She walked up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and it really was her, but I didn't know how.

"How?" I asked her as I pulled away and leaned my forehead to hers.

"I had to… my family hated you. They were going to make me divorce you and take Eli from you. I knew that he was your world and I wanted you to be happy. I was going to tell you when I accidentally got an email from my dad when he was sending it to a hired killer. They wanted to kill you. I could take that and I couldn't stand it so I faked my death. I wanted you two to have a good life. I knew that Lee would be there to help you pick up the pieces. She wasn't supposed to get hurt, but it happened like that." She said and I didn't have anything to say.

"Adam?" a voice said and I turned to see Lee walking into the house. I looked at Eve, who was looking at Lee.

"Eve, you came back." Lee said and rushed to hug her.

"Wait! You knew?" I asked Lee.

"Yeah, she did." Eve said and I was so mad.

"I will just catch up with you all later." Lee said, put the things I needed on the counter and left.

"How the hell did she know?" I asked Eve.

"I needed to make sure that she would help you and not hate me." She said.

"What about me? What if I hated you?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Do you hate me?" she asked me and I left out a breath that I had been holding.

"I can't… I still love you. I never stopped loving you." I said as she kissed me.

I knew that I should be mad and I knew that everything is telling me that she can't be real, but she is. I loved her once, I never stopped, and now I have her again. I don't completely understand why she did it, except to protect me, but I am glad that she came back.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Check out my other stories Just Can't Win, Ex Factor, and Career vs Streak**


End file.
